


Point of no return

by levi2207



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, I Made Myself Cry, The Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi2207/pseuds/levi2207
Summary: When Lilith's biggest fear becomes a reality out of nowhere, a choice needs to be made.
Relationships: background luz noceda/amity blight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Point of no return

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh, yeah. Made myself cry with this one.

The Clawthorne sisters are known throughout the isles, for various and often times completely opposite reasons, Edalyn for her swindling, property damage and various other crimes.

Lilith for being the leader of the emperor’s coven, the single most respected witch of the isles, her sister’s opposite in each and every single way.

Which is why, when the servants and guards see her careening through the stone hallways of the emperor’s palace at full speed, they know something’s wrong.

She knows the emperor won’t approve, but right now _she doesn’t care_.

“Consequences be damned.” She thinks as she pushes her ivory staf to go _higher_ , _faster._ Untill she is but a blue streak soaring across the horizon.

“Come on, where, whe- there!” She points her staff in the direction of a familiar house. Hopping off and all but taking the door out of its frame as she barrels into the living room.

“Amity you called, what ha-.”

The sight before her makes her blood freeze.

Amity, her top student is sitting on the ground, whispering assurances in the ear of a familiar human currently sobbing in the green haired girl’s arms.

There’s a few others around, but she doesn’t care. Taking a few steps towards the sobbing teen before brown eyes filled with tears and _so much sadness_ meet her green ones.

“The curse.” She manages to choke out in a voice that is all but broken, before collapsing back into Amity’s arms, a new wave of tears wracking the small girl’s body.

“What happened, is it accelerating? Did she not take her elixir on time.” She asks, voice frantic but that doesn’t matter because this is her _sister_ and _this is bad_ and-

“Madame, the elixir didn’t work.” Amity says in a shaky voice, holding up a half empty vial of the golden liquid and Lilith _freezes_

  
  


**“Lily, the curse”**

No.

**“I just had to see my sister for possibly the** **_last_ ** **time..”**

_No…_

She’s out the door and on her staff before they can get another word in, casting tracking spell after observation spell after tracking spell in a bid to find her sister before it’s too late, a satchel filled with golden vials that she’d managed to snatch from one of the other people in the room on her hip as she prays to every deity and demon whose names are known to her that this _isn’t_ happening.

She ends up finding her sister in a small grove of trees, snarling and prowling around like some sort of feral cat.

She’s only got one chance at this, and she knows it. So with one final breath and a quick spell circle, she lets herself fall. Freshly adorned net out of woven steel in hand.

Edalyn notices her, luckily just too late as the net drapes itself around her feathered form. A quick spell later and the roots of the trees around their small clearing burst up from the ground, wrapping themselves around the edges of the net before pulling taut, flattening Eda’s cursed form against the ground as she struggles and howls against her binds.

Lilith sets the satchel aside, careful not to put it within reach of her sister’s wild thrashing as she shrinks her staff. Summoning her palisman before jamming it in the shrieking maw of Eda’s form, black eyes seem to darken with hatred as the ivory staff expands bit by bit, prying her mouth open.

Grabbing the satchel, Lilith scoots closer, before carefully grabbing one of the golden vials.

“Please Edalyn.” Is all she manages to choke out before popping the cork and pouring the first vial down her sister- turned beast’s gullet.

Nothing.

A second one follows thereafter, and a third. And a fourth, by the time they hit eight Lilith’s eyes are watering with barely held tears and her lips are trembling but once again she pops another three corks and dumps another three vials down the grey beast’s throat.

“COME ON!” She screams as she digs around the satchel, before realizing that there’s only one left.

Eleven bottles and _nothing._

Suddenly the sound of creaking wood reaches her ears as she sees Edalyn’s enraged form slowly rising to its feet, claws digging into the ground as she struggles against the metal holding her.

With a sickening “snap” she’s free, and Lilith is scrambling backwards as the creature stalks her way, elixir still in her hand as she finds herself with her back to a tree. The bea- Edalyn’s movements quicken, and before she knows it Lilith is staring into two orbs of pure black.

This is her only chance.

A small time dilation spell holds her sister still just long enough for her to pop open the cork and throw the golden liquid, vial and all down her gullet. Wrenching her staff free in the meanwhile.

The spell breaks not a second later, and she’s pressed to the ground with talons digging into the flesh of her arms when suddenly Edalyn’s eyes, not the hateful pitch black of the curse beast’s are staring back at her.

“LILY.” It- she chokes out, through vocal cords not meant for speaking and a tongue that can’t properly articulate, but Lilith understands.

“PLEASE.” She says, and Lilith _knows_ what that means, it’s not a cry for help.

It’s a plea for mercy.

“Of course, Eda.” She says, and she swears there’s a smile that flashes across her sister’s mutilated face, it’s _wrong_ and **feral** but it’s _Eda_ through and through.

She has no time to dawdle on semantics however, as the next moment Pitch black eyes and a snarling, slobbering maw greet her once more.

Half a second later, the creature is blasted clear across the clearing, Lilith standing once more, albeit bleeding, dirty, and so, _so very exhausted._

The creature chagres almost instantly, yet time seems to slow down as Lilith reflects.

They had been close, once. When Eda had been the rebellious older sister, constantly in trouble with the principal, and her parents. Their death had driven them apart, both sisters blaming the other somewhat and neither able to swallow their pride to apologize once they’d come to terms with their absence.

Hell, she’d spent years of her life trying to get her own sister thrown in jail for cryin’ out loud. 

None of that matters now however.

She doesn’t cry, when the creature leaps at her, and a veritable hellstorm of blue flames meets it mid-air.

She doesn’t cry, as the creature’s shrieks and howls slowly morph into pained moans and screams that sound _just_ like Eda.

She doesn’t cry as silence, somehow even more deafening than the screams that will haunt her every night afterwards echoes through the clearing.

She sinks to her knees, scooping up the mangled, half-melted remains of the golden ring Eda had always worn in her hands. 

She sits there, as the sun begins to descend and clouds begin to darken the skies.

When the clouds burst, and the rains begin to wash away all that is left of her sister does she cry.

She doesn’t stop crying until the tears simply run out, she doesn’t stop sobbing and screaming until her voice breaks, and even then sobs wrack her body.

The following morning she stops by the owl house. When Amity opens the door it shatters Lilith’s heart even more, the girl’s hopeful gaze faltering and cracking when faced with Lilith’s grief stricken visage.

She leaves the ring- or what was left of it, to Luz. And leaves without another word.

She says nothing when she enters the castle again, she says nothing to the guards, to the servants and even to the emperor as she stalks through the stone halls.

  
  


Only when she’s in her room, when the door is locked and _bolted shut_ and she’s cast at least two dozen protective spells does she speak again.

As she’s sat there on her bed, holding a photo in her hands does she finally speak again, looking at a photo from when they’d both been mere children, when they’d all gone out fishing and Eda had pushed her into the river only for Lilith to drag her down with her.

Only then does she speak again, and only three words, yet they carry a lifetime worth of regret as tears she didn’t even know she still had begin to stain her mud caked dress.

“I'm so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts


End file.
